Niezwykła Gwiazdka Drużyny Siódmej
by Emily Luceant
Summary: Drużyna Siódma poczuła Magię Świąt! Parodia, wynik głupawki i wszechogarniającej przedświątecznej atmosfery.


**A/N: Opowiadanko stanowi nawiązanie do "Niezwykłych Przygód Drużyny Siódmej", ale znajomość parodii nie jest konieczna do jego przeczytania. Możecie być jedynie zdziwieni, a wręcz zszokowani zachowaniem bohaterów - jakby co, ostrzegałam ;). **

**Ponieważ zbliża się Gwiazdka i nawet bohaterowie _Naruto _poczuli świąteczną atmosferę, chciałabym życzyć Wam wesołych Świąt! Oby w Nowym Roku wszystkim autorom Wen zawsze sprzyjał, a wszyscy czytelnicy odnaleźli mnóstwo przewspaniałych fanfików :)**

**Drogi Czytelniku, jeśli opowiadanie Ci się spodoba, zrób mi najfajnieszy (przed)świąteczny prezent i napisz kilka słów w komentarzu - z góry za wszystkie dziękuję! I jak zwykle życzę miłego czytania ;)**

* * *

Wioska Ukrytego Liścia każdej zimy nabierała tego szczególnego uroku. Dachy pokrywały grube czapy śniegu, z ryninen zwisały długie sople lodu. Na szybach mróz malował śliczne, ażurowe wzory. Całą Wioskę przykrywała kołderka tego najbielszego, najbardziej puszystego puchu, który widuje się zazwyczaj tylko w filmach i na bożonarodzeniowych kartkach.

Sasuke Uchiha spacerował ulicami, chłonąc tę cudowną, świąteczną atmosferę. Nucąc pod nosem kolędy i majtając trzymanymi w rękach siatkami, szedł do domu swojego senseia.

Kakashi jakieś dwa tygodnie temu zaproponował zorganizowanie drużynowego, przedświątecznego spotkania. Pomysł spotkał się z aprobatą trójki Geninów, nawet wpadli na pomysł, żeby zaprosić swoich znajomych i w szerszym gronie cieszyć się tą wigilią Wigilii. Mieli w planach wymienić się prezentami, najeść do syta i wyśpiewywać kolędy. No cóż, tak bynajmniej wyglądała sielankowa wizja Sasuke.

Chłopiec dotarł wreszcie do celu - malutkiego, parterowego domku z niewielkim ogródkiem. Z zewnątrz przyozdobiony był mnóstwem migoczących światełek, które aż raziły w oczy, a w oknach wisiały firanki w świąteczne wzorki. Sasuke zmarszczył czoło i sprawdził jeszcze raz adres. Wszystko się zgadzało. Podszedł do furtki i niepewnie nacisnął guzik na domofonie. Po chwili przyozdobione ostrokrzewem drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich gospodarz.

- Cześć, Sasuke! - przywitał go Kakashi, uśmiechając się serdecznie pod maską. - Wchodź, wchodź. Reszta już czeka.

Gość otworzył furtkę, która niemiłosiernie zaskrzypiała, przemaszerował wąską, otoczoną przez ogrodowe krasnale ścieżyną i nieśmiało przestąpił próg domostwa. Gdy szedł do mieszkania swojego mistrza, nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale nawet w swojej bujnej, a wręcz wybujałej wyobraźni nie zwizualizowałby sobie takiej scenki.

Mistrz Kakashi miał na sobie czerwony fartuszek w choineczki i kapciuszki w kształcie głów reniferów (co, zdaniem Sasuke, wyglądało dość upiornie). Korytarz jego domu był przyozdobiony girlandami i kolorowymi lampkami. W powietrzu unosił się odurzający zapach pierników, cynamonu i pomarańczy. W każdym progu wisiała potężna jemioła. I ostrokrzew, całe naręcza ostrokrzewu, wszędzie. Gdzie by nie spojrzeć - pierniczki, aniołki, choineczki, śnieżek i reniferki. Miejsce przypominało wspólną siedzibę Świętego Mikołaja i pani Mikołajowej, a także Dziadka Mroza i Piernikowego Ludzika. Zapewne w piwnicy ukryta była obsługiwana przez elfy fabryka prezentów, a w ogródku rezydował Rudolf Czerwononosy wraz z rodziną.

O tak, Mistrz Kakashi musiał naprawdę uwielbiać Gwiazdkę.

- No, zakładaj kapcie, bo błota naniesiesz - powiedział Jōnin, wręczając mu dwie pluszowe głowy. - I idź do kuchni pomagać, a ja zajmę się choinką - dodał, a w jego głosie było słychać ekscytację. Puścił zdziwionemu Sasuke oczko i i zniknął z cichym "pyk".

Chłopak z nieszczęśliwą miną założył zaproponowane obuwie i kierując się niezwykle smakowitym zapachem, który wyraźnie wybijał się z mieszanki sztucznych świątecznych aromatów, nieomylnie skierował swe kroki do kuchni. Uchylił lekko drzwi i zajrzał do środka.

Naruto stał przy stole. Również przyodziany w fartuszek i papciuszki, zagniatał ciasto i wydzierał się na całe gardło.

- Nie podjadaj! Zostaw to! Podaj mi mąkę! Zerknij na barszcz, bo się przypali...

Sakura z marsową miną szwendała się po przestronnej kuchni, niechętnie wypełniając polecenia. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła przyczajonego w progu bruneta.

- Proszę bardzo, masz nowego pomocnika - powiedziała poirytowanym głosem, zdejmując różowy fartuszek. - Teraz ty mu pomagaj, ja nie potrafię gotować - dodała i cisnęła nim w Sasuke.

- J-Jasne - wyjąkał chłopiec.

- Idę przyozdabiać dom - zaskrzeczała i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

- Ach, te baby - westchnął Naruto, przewracając oczami. - No już, szybciutko. Idź umyć ręce i wracaj, przecież pierożki same się nie ulepią.

Brunet pokiwał nerwowo głową i wyruszył na poszukiwanie łazienki. Na szczęscie, domek był maluteńki i trafił bez problemu. Odkręcił kran i spryskał twarz chłodną wodą, próbując przyjąć do świadomości przed chwilą ujrzany obraz.

Naruto. Lepiący. Pierogi.

A nie, wróć. Naruto lepiący _pierożki._

Wyglądało na to, że jego przyjaciel i sensei bardzo dotkliwie poczuli Magię Świąt. Przypominało mu to raczej jakiś przedświąteczny trans. Jedynie Sakura wydawała się być normalna, no, do końca normalna to ona nigdy nie była, ale przynajmniej zachowywała się tak jak zwykle.

Sasuke westchnął ciężko i już zamierzał wyjść, gdy dostrzegł kątem oka jakiś ruch. Odskoczył wystraszony i rozejrzał się wokół. Usłyszał cichy plusk. Przełknął ślinę i zajrzał do wanny.

Ryba. W sporej, jak na tak maciupeńką łazienkę wannie w najlepsze pływała sobie ryba.

- Jejku, ale mnie wystraszyłaś - jęknął chłopiec i odtechnął z ulgą. - Co ty tutaj robisz? Kakashi czyści teraz twoje akwarium?

Ryba w odpowiedzi zrobiła "plum" i wypuściła bąbelek powietrza.

- Zaraz... - powiedział cicho Sasuke i podrapał się po głowie. - No tak, przecież ty jesteś karpiem! Śmieszna sprawa, nigdy nie widziałem karpia tak na żywo, jedynie na stole, w so... - urwał nagle i poczuł, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy, gdy uświadomił sobie jaki los spotka biedne stworzenie.

Nagle, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadł Kakashi z tasakiem.

- NIEEE! - wydarł się na całe gardło Sasuke i niczym matejkowski Rejtan rozłożył się na kafelkach. - Nie pozwalam!

- Hę? - odparł elokwentnie mężczyzna i podrapał się po głowie.

Wrzask chłopaka zaalarmował resztę i po chwili przybiegł Naruto, a za nim Sakura.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał blondyn, otrzepując ręce z mąki.

- Nie pozwalam! To barbarzyństwo! - odpowiedział Sasuke łamiącym się głosem.

Mistrz Kakashi i Naruto spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchli zgodnym śmiechem.

- Co was tak bawi? To nie jest śmieszne - zaszlochał obrońca karpia.

- Sasek, wyluzuj. Rok w rok zajadasz się rybką po grecku i nawet o tym nie myślisz, co ci teraz odbiło? - spytał chłopak, unosząc brew.

- Dokładnie - potwierdził mężczyzna. - Nie musisz na to patrzeć, sami to załatwimy - dodał, a w jego oku pojawił się złowrogi błysk.

Sasuke pokręcił zdecydowanie głową. Wszyscy zastygli w bezruchu, napięcie rosło z sekundy na sekundę. Nagle Naruto skoczył do przodu, wyciągając ręce w stronę bezbronnej ryby.

- Dawaj mi go tutaj! - warknął, mrużąc oczy.

Przerażony Sasuke rzucił się na wannę, desperackim ruchem osłaniając zwierzątko własnym ciałem. Nie było to jednak konieczne, bo nagle pojawiła się między nimi Sakura i przywaliła blondynowi z całej siły w łeb, skutecznie go powstrzymując.

- Zostaw pana Karpia, kurduplu! - zaskrzeczała. - Nie pozwolę na przelew niewinnej krwi, kurde balans!

Zszokowany Sasuke wpatrywał się w nią z zachwytem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jego ukochana, gdzieś pod tą powłoką twardzielki miała jednak wrażliwe serce, czułe na krzywdę naszych braci mniejszych! Walczył ze łzami wzruszenia i już chciał zacząć całować swoją dobrodziejkę po rękach, gdy Naruto podniósł się z podłogi i wycelował oskarżycielsko palcem w Sakurę.

- Co to miało być, co? - zapytał z wyrzutem.

Dziewczyna założyła ręce na piersi i dumnie zadarła brodę.

- Masz zostawić pana Karpia w spokoju. I tak bym go nie zjadła, Sasek też. Zginąłby na marne. Poza tym, są święta i trzeba okazywać miłosierdzie - odpowiedziała, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie słowo.

Sasuke, słysząc wywód swej białogłowy, kompletnie się rozkleił i zalał łzami wzruszenia. Blondyn otworzył buzię, by coś odpyskować, ale przerwał mu znaczące chrząknięcie Kakashiego. Wszyscy skierowali swe spojrzenia na niego, a ten tylko wskazał palcem wannę.

- Chyba już nie ma się o co spierać.

Trójka jego podopiecznych obróciła głowy i ukazał im się widok straszliwy.

Pan Karp był martwy. Dryfował sobie białym brzuchem do góry, kołysząc się lekko na boki.

- O nie - jęknął Sasuke. - Dlaczego..?

Naruto westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami.

- Pewnie był chory albo coś. Nieważne, zdechłej ryby przyrządzać nie będę. - Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, mamrocząc coś o pierożkach i uszkach.

W łazience rozległo się ciche "pyk" - Kakashi zniknął.

Sasuke pochylił się nad smętnie unoszącym się w wodzie ciałkiem i cicho zaszlochał. Już szykował się do opłakania pana Karpia, a może napisania dla niego trenu, gdy poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.

Obrócił głowę i spojrzał prosto w te śliczne, zielone oczy, które teraz wypełnione były łzami. Sakura zaszlochała cicho i powiedziała drżącym głosem.

- Musimy go pochować.

* * *

Raz. Dwa. Raz. Dwa. Raz. Dwa.

Sasuke metodycznie przekopywał się przez grubą warstwę śniegu, postękując i sapiąc ze zmęczenia. Wiał mroźny wiatr, sypał gęsty śnieg, zalepiał mu uszy, oczy i buzię. Zacisnął skostniałe z zimna palce na trzonku łopaty i podniósł się, spoglądając na wykopaną dziurę.

- Chyb-ba się z-zmieści - wybełkotał cicho i pociągnął nosem.

Sakura zaszlochała rozdzierająco i złożyła w zagłębieniu pudełko po butach, w którym schowane były rybie zwłoki (choć jednocześnie odetchnęła z ulgą, bo troszkę przeciekało). Nasz aspirujący poeta pragnął wygłosić płomienny poemat na cześć denata, jednak szczękające z zimna zęby skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły.

- Jest-t ter-az w l-lepszym m-miejscu - wydusił w końcu, jednocześnie przygryzając sobie język. W duchu modlił się, by jego jedynej słuchaczce to wystarczyło.

Dziewczyna chciała nadal opłakiwać nieszczęsną rybę, jednak gdy poczuła zamarzające w nosie smarki i dostrzegła, że jej towarzysz już lekko posiniał, postanowiła wrócić.

* * *

- Wszystko gotowe! - powiedział Naruto, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała duma.

Stół by odświętnie nakryty, biały obrus, najlepsza zastawa. Uginał się od misek i półmisków z pierogami wypełnionymi przeróżnym nadzieniem, znalazły się także kluski z makiem, kutia, groch z kapustą i kapusta z grochem, do wyboru, do koloru. Talerz ze śledzikami leżał z boku, żeby nie przypominać o innej rybie, którą spotkał los tragiczny (a może właśnie ją ominął?). Na środku stołu królowała ogromna waza po brzegi wypełniona gorącym barszczem.

Cała czwórka zasiadła do stołu. Sasuke co chwila nerwowo przełykał, gdyż na widok tych smakołyków jego ślinianki pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. Sakura otrząsnęła się z żałoby i niekontrolowanie oblizywała wargi, łypiąc wygłodniałym wzrokiem na parujący półmisek ruskich. Kakashi westchnął ciężko i bezwiednie pogłaskał się po zapadniętym brzuchu. Dekorowanie domu kompletnie go wyczerpało.

Siedzieli w ciszy, wyczekiwali. Nie, wcale nie na pierwszą gwiazdkę - pora była już późna i na nieboskłonie widniały dziesiątki przeróżnych ciał niebieskich. Czekali na pozostałych gości.

Czekali.

I czekali...

Aż w końcu...

Ciszę rozerwał dźwięk dzwonka i cała czwórka poderwała się z miejsc. Zadzwoniło jeszcze raz.

- To telefon - mruknął Kakashi i powlekł się do aparatu. - Halo?

Kunoichi oklapła z powrotem na siedzenie i zaczęła bębnić palcami w stół. Naruto zaczął mamrotać coś o tym, że wszystko stygnie. Mężczyzna zakończył rozmowę i wrócił do pokoju zrezygnowany.

- Nie przyjdą. Mamy zamieć śnieżną i ogłoszono stan wyjątkowy - wymamrotał niezadowolony.

Trójka Geninów wydała zbiorowy jęk rozczarowania. Jōnin klasnął w dłonie i siląc się na pogodny ton powiedział:

- No nic, trzeba zabierać się za jedzenie!

Sasuke otworzył buzię, by powiedzieć coś o tradycji dzielenia się opłatkiem, jednak gdy sensei nalał mu talerz cudownie pachnącego barszczyku z uszkami, doszedł do wniosku, że życzenia można złożyć sobie później. Po chwili cała czwórka pałaszowała przygotowane przez Naruto potrawy. Gdy pierwszy głód został zaspokojony, Kakashi odchylił się na krześle i zawołał:

- Pora na prezenty!

Wszyscy zaczęli wymieniać się paczuszkami. Jak można było się domyśleć, mistrz sprawił każdemu podopiecznemu książkę - _Samotność Eleonory _dla Naruto, _Żądzę Izabelli _dla Sasuke, a dla Sakury poradnik o wdzięcznym tytule: _Brzydkie Kaczątko - jak wyjść ze skorupy i zacząć olśniewać w trzydzieści dni. _Otrzymany prezent kunoichi skomentowała jednie wrogim spojrzeniem skierowanym do nauczyciela, który w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się pod maską i puścił jej oczko. _  
_

- O, to chyba ramka... - powiedział Sauske, obracając w dłoniach coś o prostokątnym kształcie, opakowane w kolorowy papier, który zaczął rozrywać.

Blondyn zamarł i zbladł, jakby cała krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy.

- Nie, to dla Hin..! - zawołał i urwał, było jednak już za późno.

Sasuke spojrzał na trzymane w dłoni zdjęcie i wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienia. Oblał się rumieńcem tak intensywnie czerwonym, że mógłbym z nim konkurować jedynie świąteczny barszcz. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy przybrał taki kolor z powodu głębokiego i doszczętnego zażenowania, czy może dlatego, że jeden z naruciakowych _pierożków _utkwił mu gardle i skutecznie odciął dopływ tlenu.

- Co to jest, pokaż! - zawołała podekscytowana Sakura, wyczuwając niemały skandal i gwałtownym ruchem wyrwała mu ramkę.

Fotografia przedstawiała jej blondwłosego przyjaciela, odzianego jedynie w mikołajową czapeczkę, z gałązką ostrokrzewu umieszczoną w kluczowym miejscu. Warto wspomnieć, że na podobiźnie widniała płomienna dedykacja dla jej przyjaciółki. To Sakurę zdecydowanie przerosło - cisnęła zdjęcie przed siebie, wydając jednocześnie pisk obrzydzenia. Kakashi złapał je w locie, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co na nim uwieczniono. Zdesperowany Naruto rzucił się na niego z rykiem, chcąc bronić resztek godności.

Gdy mistrz i uczeń walczyli, Sasuke nadal dławił się zdradzieckim pierożkiem. Pokasływał, rzęził, charczał, ogólnie wydawał z siebie całą masę niezbyt przyjemnych dla ucha dźwięków. Jego twarz powoli nabierała sinofioletowego koloru. Przerażona kunoichi nie wiedząc, co robić (kurs medyczny był jeszcze przed nią), postanowiła skorzystać z tradycyjnego sposobu na zadławienie i rąbnęła go z całej siły w plecy. Podziałało - chłopiec wypluł wymemłany kawałek, którym strzelił Kakashiemu prosto w odkrytego oko, co przeważyło szalę zwycięstwa w walce o kompromitującą fotografię na korzyść prawowitego właściciela. Dziewczyna chyba jednak odrobinę przedobrzyła - wątły brunet zachwiał się i padł twarzą do przodu, wprost do miski z resztką zimnej już zupy.

Pozostała trójka zamarła, obserwując w skupieniu chłopaka. Ten nadal leżał twarzą w dół.

- Czy... czy on oddycha? - spytał Naruto drżącym głosem.

Sakura wyciągnęła roztrzęsioną dłoń, złapała Sasuke za włosy i uniosła mu głowę do góry. Z trudem stłumiła okrzyk na widok zalanej czerwoną cieczą twarzy, w porę jednak uświadomiła sobie, czym jest rzeczona substancja. Dźgnęła go palcem w policzek, na co chłopak odpowiedział cichym stęknięciem.

- Żyje - zawyrokowała.

Blondyn odetchnął z ulgą.

- Och, to dobrze, już się bałem, że... ej! - Podstępny Kakashi wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi Naruto, by wyrwać mu zdjęcie.

Sakura z politowaniem spojrzała na tarzającego się po podłodze ze śmiechu nauczyciela oraz próbującego odzyskać swoją własność kolegę i pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową.

- Jak dzieci... - westchnęła pod nosem i zabrała się do ogarniania swojego drugiego przyjaciela, który przechylił się nieco w lewo i znów padł na stół - w chwili obecnej policzek miał wsparty na talerzyku ze śledziami.

* * *

Sasuke obudził się w łóżku. Rozchylił powieki i szybko się przekonał, że łóżko zdecydowanie nie należy do niego. Zidentyfikował pościel - wzorek w bałwanki i choinki. Odetchnął z ulgą. Nie został porwany, był w sypialni Kakashiego... Zdał sobie sprawę ze znaczenia tej niedwuznacznej sytuacji i poderwał się z łoża.

Spodnie - są.

Koszulka - jest...

Chłopak wydarł się histerycznie i zerwał z siebie poplamioną bluzkę, odsłaniają bladą i raczej wątłą klatkę piersiową. Drżącymi dłońmi zaczął obmacywać okolice mostka w poszukiwaniu broczącej krwią rany - nic takiego jednak nie znalazł. Dostrzegł za to siedzącą przy łóżku Sakurę i wrzasnął po raz kolejny, tym razem jednak pisnął niczym spłoszona niewiasta. Wskoczył z powrotem pod kołdrę, desperacko próbując zasłonić swe męskie wdzięki.

- Uspokój się, Sasek - mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna.

- C-Co się stało? - wyjąkał Sasuke.

- Miałeś, hmm, wypadek. To nic poważnego, po prostu zakrztusiłeś się pierogiem - wytłumaczyła. - Spróbuj jeszcze trochę pospać. Trwa zamieć śnieżna, więc i tak nigdzie dziś nie wyjdziesz.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i osunął się na poduszkach, pogrążając w ponurej zadumie. Po raz kolejny się skompromitował, doprowadził ich spotkanie do katastrofy i nawet nie złożył przyjaciołom życzeń. Dziewczyna spojrzała na zasmuconego chłopaka i westchnęła ciężko. Nagle, może pod wpływem impulsu, współczucia, albo tej dziwnej, unoszącej się w powietrzu świątecznej atmosfery, pochyliła i cmoknęła chłopaka w policzek.

- Wesołych Świąt, Sasuke.

Zamrugał zdziwiony, po czym usta samoistnie wygięły mu się w rozmarzonym uśmiechu.

- Wesołych Świąt, Sakuro.


End file.
